


Teeth Marks

by ThatThirstyHoeOverThere



Category: Free!
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Love Bites, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatThirstyHoeOverThere/pseuds/ThatThirstyHoeOverThere
Summary: Tumblr request"What about Rin Matsuoka using his teeth on female reader, covering her neck in scratches and hickeys, mm? 😏 It can be just make out session (heavy one, hehe), no... well, no penetration, you can choose yourself :)) thank you, I love you <3"





	Teeth Marks

“ _Rin…_ ”

You leaned against the redhead standing behind you, your back pressing against his hard chest, his strong arms snaking around your waist. His breath tickled against your ear as he nuzzled into your hair.

“Yeah, babe?”

The tips of his fingers slipped under the hem of your shirt, tracing teasing lines along the waistband of your pants, making you shiver.

“I-I thought we were going to study?”

Your head lolled back to rest on his shoulder as a hand danced along your rib cage, the other coming up to brush your hair to one side. Hot breath fanned over your neck as he dipped his head, lips ghosting along the soft, smooth skin with barely there kisses. You felt as his lips curled up into a smirk.

“Heh, right. _You don’t want to study…_ ”

His hips ground against your ass, groaning lightly as his semi hard erection pressed against you. Hot, open mouth kisses began to litter your neck, his hand groping your breast over your bra. You mewled as he scraped his sharp teeth over your pulse, leaving light red lines in their wake. You reached your hand back, tugging a handful of his silky hair as he latched onto your sweet spot, beginning to nip and suck the flesh between his lips.

All too soon, Rin had released you, his hand taking yours as he dragged you over to his bed, sitting on the edge and yanking you down to straddle his lap. Mouths crashed together in a frenzied kiss, his teeth catching your bottom lip, nibbling and tugging on it before swiping his tongue across soothingly. His hand cradled your face as he leaned the both of you back, rolling over so he was on top, balling the sheet is his hands as he supported his weight.

A string of saliva connected your lips when you finally parted, both of you breathless and panting from the intensity. His eyes trained to your lips, red and swollen from his, and he lost his composure, leaning forward and biting onto your neck with a growl.

“ **Rin!** _Nnngh…_ F-fuck..”

You cried out, back arching and legs wrapping around his hips, desperate for more contact, more friction. You tangled your hand in his hair, tugging just the way he liked, while the other fisted the back of his swim jacket, needing to ground yourself to something as you fought the instinct to shy away from his mouth, the sudden feeling too intense as you felt a dampness begin between your legs.

He gripped your chin, keeping you in place and your neck fully exposed to his abuse, teeth biting and raking as he sucked, leaving large, purple hickies in his wake. Your hands traveled under his shirt, nails scratching down his toned back while his hips ground down on yours. You were squirming in need, the feeling entirely too much but nowhere near satisfying. A whine left you as his assault continued, moaning when his hard length pressed down on your clit, pussy quivering in response.

“God, Rin, _please_ …” You weren’t entirely sure what you were begging for, but you couldn’t stop the incoherent pleas falling from your lips. He pulled back, hooded, lust clouded eyes meeting yours, gaze drifting down to admire his work.

“Mm, my marks look _so beautiful_ on you…” His voice was deep and husky, tone thick with arousal as a teasing smirk crossed his face.

Before you knew it your shirt was yanked off, thrown carelessly across the room as he descended on your chest, leaving a trail of love bites along your braline. He kneaded your breast in his hand as he latched on to the exposed skin above your bra, paying special attention to marking you there as you whimpered. Your thoroughly soaked panties clung to your aching core and provided an added friction as he continued dry hump you.

Seemingly satisfied with that hickey, he propped himself up on his elbows, forehead leaning against yours as you brushed noses. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips and sat back, grinning mischievously at you. The tips of his fingers danced across the mark, the other hand moving to unbutton your pants.

“I’m going to _cover_ you in them tonight.”


End file.
